Rooftops
by talklove
Summary: "I've seen the way you look at her, Cloud," Vincent said coolly, "It's not my thing to miss something so obvious." A small talk between Cloud and Vincent atop of 7th Heaven's Roof. Post Advent Children. CloTi. Short oneshot! Please review!


Cloud sat at the edge of the roof of 7th Heaven with a cold drink in his hands. It was evening and in celebration of the second defeat of Sephiroth, the bunch had gone back to the bar to eat and drink their selves away. People of Edge, thankful for the rid of Geostigma and Bahamut SIN, also joined the group in their nightly festivities.

He could hear the laughter, cheery chatter, clangs of glass and music taking over the bar inside and out on the street below his feet. The many people outside, with the bar not large enough to accommodate so many people, had brought their own tables and chairs to sit with, talking, laughing, and drinking. It was a happy time. With the Geostigma gone, there was no close death to be afraid of. Everyone was joyful in the moment, joyful enough for some of them to drown themselves with alcohol into a stupor.

Cloud chugged down the last of his drink in one swift gulp, releasing a satisfied sigh as he felt the small, cold breeze brush up against his skin. He really did it. He protected everyone; his family, his friends and everyone he said he couldn't. It felt like a monster was finally lifted from his shoulders. His sin was finally forgiven. He wasn't alone.

Leaving his mind empty in present solace, he gazed up at the night sky. The stars were bright and shining, dancing in the moonlight that shone over the city.

He heard heavy footsteps approaching him from behind but without so much of a glance, he already knew the stranger who moved to join him.

"Enjoying yourself, Vincent?" Cloud said, still looking up at the stars.

"Depends on what you mean by enjoying," Vincent said as he sat down a few feet away from his companion. He also had a drink in his hands. "I don't particularly enjoy watching people drink themselves to unconsciousness."

Cloud smiled, "Everyone's just… happy."

"Are you?" Vincent suddenly asked. The light breeze carried their hair and Vincent's cape in its wake. Cloud slightly nodded, lowering his gaze from the stars to the street below, watching the people laugh and drink.

His eyes landed on Tifa who was weaving her way through people and tables, handing out drinks with a tray in her hands. Her face was bright under the street light, smiling and with eyes glittering. Cloud couldn't help but stare at her for a few moments.

Even after all the events that had taken place, she still had a smile on her face as she always did. Ever after he left, she didn't give up on him. Even when he lost hope and drowned himself in his guilt, she sucked in her own guilt and encouraged him.

"Yeah," Cloud finally replied, not tearing his gaze away from her as she shortly conversed with some old men playing cards at one table. A smirk tugged at the ends of Vincent's lips.

"Sightseeing up here, I see," he said. Cloud slightly turned his face to him.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"I've seen the way you look at her, Cloud," Vincent said coolly, "It's not my thing to miss something so obvious. When are you finally going to swallow your SOLDIER pride and tell her?" Cloud shook his head slightly as he gazed down at the street again, fiddling with the empty glass in his hand.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Vincent," he said, almost sounding embarrassed. The smirk on Vincent's lips couldn't be held in any longer.

"I'm not here to play matchmaker," Vincent said, "But it's sad to see someone who's done so much for you go without any sort of appreciation."

Cloud's eyes went to Tifa again, who was now part of the throng encouraging and cheering on Barret and an equally large Edge civilian in a drinking contest.

"CHUG! CHUG! CHUG! CHUG!" the crowd around them cheered.

"You owe a lot to her," Vincent said. Tifa looked up and saw the pair sitting on the edge of the roof. She waved at Vincent, received a nod in return. Her eyes then locked with Cloud's. A soft, sweet smile formed on her lips and a hint of glimmer showed in her eyes. Cloud returned her soft smile with one equally as genuine.

"I know."


End file.
